There has been a great deal of interest in developing technology to support the introduction of metal containers, formed in such a way to allow the shape and finish to accept a bottle closure such as a crown cap or a roll-on/twist-off cap. Such containers are commonly known as metal bottles. There has been a great deal of difficulty encountered in providing a twist-off cap that is capable of providing a suitable and reliable seal that provides a high degree of integrity, and in the case of a screw-on cap, will allow the user to adequately reseal the metal bottle.